<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Veth "Cupid" Brenatto by Kit_Cat03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088203">Veth "Cupid" Brenatto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Cat03/pseuds/Kit_Cat03'>Kit_Cat03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Jester Lavorre, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, POV Caleb Widogast, Sweet Jester Lavorre, Widojest Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Cat03/pseuds/Kit_Cat03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out two of her friends are going to be alone for Valentine's Day, Veth decides to take it into her own hands. Playing Cupid is a little too hard to resits as she places quite Caleb and bubbly Jester on a rollercoaster ride. Veth in all her stableness, can't see how this could go wrong. I mean it's not like the fjord one blew up in her face or anything. Basically an adorable Widojest story where Veth thinks she's pulling the strings, but it's really their natural chemistry pulling them together.</p><p>Ps. Sorry I am bad at summaries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Widojest Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Veth "Cupid" Brenatto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this as a one-shot but after looking over it a bit more really like the concept and want to make it mutli chaptered. I hope you guys like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Downtown is bustling with couples ready to share a romantic Valentine’s day night. Caleb feels a little out of place walking the streets with Veth and Yeza. Veth had cornered him the day before practically begging him to join them on their date to the new art exhibit. A little concerned that Veth might be trying to indirectly ask him to have a threesome with them. Though was quickly reassured that it was not the case. Instead that Veth’s friend had an extra ticket to the exhibit and they thought he’d might enjoy that more than staying home alone.  </p><p>They finally made it to the Art Museum, making there way inside. Once inside Caleb was glad Veth told him to dress up for the evening or else he would have felt very out of place in his old worn coat. Everyone around them dressed in beautiful dresses and fancy ties, their formalness varying from couple to couple. He stood in there amongst the crowd in black slacks, a white button-down and red tie. Veth had convinced him to shave and his wild ginger hair loosely pulled back in a ponytail. Veth had gone to find her friend leaving him and Yeza to talks about their meeting from earlier.</p><p>Suddenly, Veth could be seen coming through the crowd holding the hand of a young woman. She immediately caught Caleb’s attention, she was beautiful. Her bright blue short hair was cured framing her almost angelic face. She wore a silver crushed velvet wrap dress, with delicate black heels giving a few extra inches to her short stature. He couldn’t help staring at her almost contagious smile.</p><p>“Hi! I’m jester”</p><p>Caleb is suddenly knocked out of his thoughts and is presented with a small female hand in front of him. He suddenly feels extremely insecure. <em>Did she know I was staring at her?</em> It manages to collect himself as much as he can though sadly not shaking of his awkwardness. Awkwardly placing his hand in hers but freezing in place the moment they touch.</p><p>“Uh ja uh I’m Caleb”</p><p>She doesn’t miss a beat though shaking his hand energetically, “Nice to meet you Cayleb”</p><p>He awkwardly retreats himself when the handshake is over, suddenly missing his old coat. Jester doesn’t seem to be phased by his awkwardness though looking over to Veth complimenting her dress. Before handing her one of the pamphlets in her hand and sending Yeza and her off to start looking at the exhibit. Before turning to Caleb with a mischievous grin on her face.</p><p>“Looks like it’s your lucky day Cayleb, you get a personal tour from yours truly.”, walking up next to him looping their arms together playfully leaning on his shoulder.</p><p>Jester leads him into the main exhibit hall covered in colorful drawings, beautifully painted on large canvases. The theme of the exhibit was love, lust, and becoming one. Many of the paintings displaying romantic imagery and the occasional one becoming a bit explicit. Caleb didn’t mind though the craftsmen ship of the art was what truly captured his attention. They stop at a painting of what looks like man and woman reaching for each other but just shy of touching. The woman painted in different shades of red while the man as blue as the ocean. Jester seems engulfed by the painting not breaking her gaze.</p><p>“You can really feel the passion of the artist”, Caleb was able to choke out through his awkwardness.</p><p>“You can almost feel the longing in the paint” a painful smile comes across Jester’s face.</p><p>“Do you think the piece is based on the artist's personal experience longing for the man in the painting?”</p><p>“I think it’s more her seeing someone she loved dearly longing for a man that would never return”, Jester finally takes her gaze off the painting to offer Caleb a half smile.</p><p>Jester turns her attention to Caleb re-looping their arms together. She begins walking them feather into the exhibit. Looking over her shoulder back at the painting before heading to the next room in the exhibit. In the next room, they bump into two women one dressed in a grey suit with a blue ascot and the other in a beautiful long black off the shoulder dress. Caleb learning, they were Jester’s friend Beau who had brought her girlfriend Yasha to see the exhibit.</p><p>“Thank you for the tickets Jester, we love the exhibit”, Yasha gushed as she gave Jester a small nod and smile.</p><p>Followed by Beau coming up to her with a hug, “Yeah Jessie, you really outdid yourself this time”</p><p>Before both walk away to enjoy the rest of the exhibit. Being replaced by a man with deep purple hair, dressed a bit more extravagant than the rest, with an embroidered red coat topping off his outfit.</p><p>“Molly! Oh my god! You made it!”</p><p>“Of course, I did darling. It take me being buried six feet under to miss something like this.”</p><p>Jester smiles and hugs him. Molly looking at Caleb before whispering something in her ear. Soon he is gone as quick as he came too. Caleb having Jester all to himself again.</p><p>“He’s going to go look for Caduceus, so they can walk around the exhibit together”</p><p><em>She is quite popular, isn’t she? I am surprised I was even given the extra ticket. She clearly has enough friends to have given it to someone else.</em> He was suddenly self-conscious about the fact he had not spoken a word to any of her friends. He was just not particularly good at small talk and meeting new people and did not want to make a fool out of himself. Though now he feared he might have come off as rude to her friends standing in the background. Caleb was jolted out of his thought by Jester walking up to him, looping their harms again. She leads them to the front of the museum where there was now a table with glasses of champagne and punch. Grabbing a glass of punch for herself she turned to offer some to Caleb.</p><p>“Punch or Champagne?”</p><p>“Punch would be fine”</p><p>She handed him a glass and they made their way to one of the benches near the front window. Sitting herself fairly close to him, looking up into his blue eyes with a smile.</p><p>“So Veth tells me you work at the University with Yeza”</p><p>“Umm ja actually, he’s the one who recently got me the job when I moved here a few months ago”</p><p>“What do you teach? Veth tells me you’re an amazing writer”</p><p>“Ja well Veth likes to embellish a bit. I wouldn’t say I am that good, it’s more of a hobby of mine to clear my head. I am mostly teaching English courses though I do teach the occasional Psychology course.” Caleb nervously taps on his glass as he looks at her.</p><p>“Really? Veth said you used to mainly do Psychology at the university you came from.” Jester tilts her head, a bit confused.</p><p>“Ja I did. Though in transferring Universities, I had to be flexible. The University was in more dire need for someone to cover English classes, and don’t let the accent full you, I’m quite well versed in the subject.” Caleb had a sudden surge of confidence from talking about his abilities. This seems to be outwardly reflected, followed by a large smile and giggle from Jester.</p><p>“Oh Cayleb, I think we both know I’d be the last to judge an accent” Playfully slapping his shoulder a bit.</p><p>“So where do you work if you don’t mind me asking”</p><p>“I am actually a nurse at the clinic where Veth works”</p><p>“Ah that must be fun, I know Veth loves working their”</p><p>“Oh very, all of the kids are so adorable. Some of the kids even like to say that my healing is magic. Though if you ask me the real magic is how Veth keeps the reception area so clean and organized. I won’t even be halfway through telling her the name and their file will already be in my hand. Not to mention she is a wonderful mother; have you meet Luc?” She sounds like she is rambling a bit, but Caleb doesn’t mind, he finds her enthusiasm endearing.</p><p>“Yes, I actually stayed with them when I first moved here and was looking for an apartment. If you think she’s intense at work just wait till you step into her home. I feel like she can single-handedly be thanked for being the reason I keep my apartment sparkling clean”</p><p>“Handsome, intelligent, and clean; tell me Cayleb how do you not have better places to be on Valentines then a lame art exhibit. Girlfriend stuck back home?” Jester let out a little giggle, the last part not coming off as playful as the beginning.</p><p>“Um no, actually a few years before moving here me and my fiancé broke off our engagement. Have not really dated since. And for the record, this art exhibit is not lame. I actually have quite enjoyed myself; amazing art with a personal tour by a beautiful woman what more could I ask for. If anything, one might wonder why you are sitting here with a boring old professor. You could have any man you want.”</p><p>This brings a smile to Jester's face and she instinctively blushes a deep shade of red.</p><p>“You’re not that old Cayleb and you’re not boring either. Just maybe a little awkward, buts that okay its adorable. The key to getting you to reveal yourself more is to take you out of the crowd.”</p><p> “This might sound a bit to forward and inappropriate, but I swear I don’t mean wrong and you’re in no obligation to say yes. Crowed just do make me a bit anxious and my apartment is just down the street. And I have this really cute cat I think you’d like. I swear I am not trying to get you in bed or anything. I just really like to talk to you more without being so awkward.” Caleb begins nervously running his hands through his hair, undoing his ponytail.  </p><p>“I’d love to Caleb, let me just tell Veth we’re leaving” and with that, she was off to find Veth.</p><p>Caleb just looked down at his shoes, hoping she would return. <em>What if you scared her off? What if she thinks your just some creepy guy trying to get laid on Valentine’s day? What if you just stay sitting here alone for the rest of the night waiting for her to come back?</em></p><p>“Come on Cayleb, time is ticking, and I want to see the kitty”</p><p>Caleb is snapped back in the universe to a giggle Jester pulling on his arm and practically dragging him out the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>